Hetalia Oneshots
by Hanyma
Summary: Of pasta and bears, of jokes and fun. Follow the nations as it is one adventure after another. Will secrets be revealed? Would problems come to light? Read and find out!


**Oh how I wish I could own this, but I unfortunately do not!**

* * *

Some of the nations were hanging out after the meeting, having really nothing to talk about, they had sat in silence. Some were looking over work, others enjoying a bite to eat or something to drink, someone may have been asleep, and others who were normally energetic looked ready to burst. A full minute goes by until one finally does.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this silence! Let's get this mood up some huh?"

The other nations looked over to see Prussia with a large grin on his face. Germany couldn't help but sigh, this wouldn't go well.

The other nations besides those two were Japan, Italy, England, Russia, and Canada. Who at least was forgotten by half the people there. Not really much of a mood lightening audience so to speak.

Japan looked curiously at Prussia. "How do wish to bring this 'mood' up, Prussia-San?"

Prussia stood up, making all eyes head towards him. "It's story time! I even got a perfect one! Quite hilarious and embarrassing if ya ask me! Kesese~!"

Germany paled. It couldn't be about him, could it? Though Prussia has known him for so long, he must have quite the arsenal of embarrassing stories under his belt. Maybe England? Prussia kind of thought Arthur to be quite a bit of a party pooper. The Englishman was also waking up after a short doze. Though maybe it could even be Canada. Prussia gets along quite well with the quiet nation. So no, Germany couldn't forget him, Prussia talks about him far too much. Maybe they hung out enough for Prussia to dig up some stuff on the Canadian

"And who would this story be about Prussia? I swear if it's some weird drunk story that you're gonna say-" England started.

"No! No." Prussia laughed. "It's about dear...sweet...

...Italy."

"Me?!" Squeaked the small Italian. "Ve~! Do you really hate me so much! Germany! Help me! Please help me Germany!"

Germany was shocked. Italy? What has Prussia ever done with him? He's not gonna lie. He wants to hear this too. He'll apologize to Italy later. Maybe buy him some pasta.

Germany nodded to Prussia. "Go ahead then, my interest has been caught."

Japan looked over to the pleading eyes of the Italian. While hard to risk those eyes, even he knew that he wanted to hear this story. So he tore his eyes away and nodded to Prussia as well.

England couldn't care less at this point. He'd probably leave soon anyways, so might as well listen to this.

Russia was giving off an evil aura however. Nobody dared to get close, or even make eye contact with the guy.

"Who?" Went a little white polar bear.

"Okay." Prussia started. "Italy walks into a bar..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's it? It's kinda boring."

"Da." Replied Russia. "This story is weak and lacks much."

"Ah Shaddup!" Prussia exclaimed. "I ain't done yet! So anyways. Italy walks into a bar. Then a stool, then a table, then a chair."

"I know this joke." England narrowed his eyes. "It's old, pointless."

Others nodded in agreement. They've all heard that somewhere before. Though Italy was sweating. He turned his pleading eyes to Prussia, but only got a smirk in return.

"Well, that's not all. He walked into the door on the way out as well."

"And?"

"Get to the point Prussia!"

"What? That's it." Prussia smirked. "That's all he had walked into last week, correct me if I missed anything Italy."

.

.

.

"What!" "The story is actually real?!" "It's true?!"

"Nooooooooo!" Wailed Italy. Face going red.

"Yep!" Prussia perked up. "I made Italy come with me to the bar!"

"You did what!" Germany roared. "You took him to a bar? Why you of all people?!"

"Relax little bro. I was careful enough around the little guy. He was already bumping into things before he even had anything to drink!"

Japan pat Italy on his shoulder, trying to soothe the distressed nation. England had a cup of tea in his hands, and he was ever so slowly taking sips. Russia had otherwise been soundless over in his little corner. Germany was still fuming. Italy, through his hands covering his tomato red face could make out a polar bear by itself going "Who?" at the other end of the table.

Lifting a white flag, Italy could only say. "Ve~ I'm going to go see Romano!" As he turned and headed towards the door, only to walk into a standing vase, making it fall and shatter.

Italy could only gape as Prussia shouted "See?!" in glee. "He does bump into a lot of things!"

Italy stormed off in a huff, though couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was quite funny, Prussia wasn't wrong about that. So what if he ran into a lot of things? Or knocked a lot of stuff over? Or even proved his point by smashing that tall vase?

He continued on his way to Romano's. Bumping into the doors on his way out of the building...

...

Though not like he would tell anyone that.

* * *

**That's all for today folks! I discovered Hetalia completely by accident last week, and have loved it ever since! Hope y'all agree and are ready for more!**


End file.
